1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a water cooled welding gun assembly. More particularly, it is directed to a water cooled welding gun assembly for controllably supplying weld wire, electrical power, and inert shielding gas to a working area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement on applicant's assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,561 entitled "Semi-Automatic Welding Gun," issued Oct. 27, 1981. That patent describes an air cooled semi-automatic welding gun assembly as contrasted with the water cooled semi-automatic welding gun assembly described and claimed herein.